Tsunayoshi's Twin sister!
by Female27
Summary: What if Tsuna had a twin sister and she knows all about the Mafia stuff and she is his tutor to help him reach the climax of the ring what will happen with Tsuna and his Guardians?
1. Information

**Hello everyone I will make up a characters this is just the info page just in case you get mixed up please read this before you start reading other chapters.**

**Name: **Sawada Tsunayuki (Tsuna's older sister)

**Age: **Twins with Tsuna so about 15

**Parents:** Mom: Sawada Nana

Father: Sawada iemitsu

Twin: Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Relationship: **Tsunayuki knows about Mafia and she is related to Tsuna

**Likes: **To tease Tsuna

**Personality: **Clumsily, clueless, wimpy, brother complex

**Real Personality: **Strong, Calm, Smart, still brother complex

**History:** Lived in Italy for 3years when she was 12years old and was trained to be Tsuna secret guardian

**Name:** Katou Ren

**Age: **15

**Parents: **unkown (but Tsunayuki knows about him)

**Relationship:** Tsunayuki's best friend

**Likes: **To tease Hibari, secret crush on Tsunayuki

**Personality: **Calm, Strong, Smart

**History:** Always with Tsunayuki like a puppy following her everywhere (Past is a secret)

_**Author Note:**_

_**Everyone Tsunayuki will be called Tsuna-chan or Sawada-chan and for Tsunayoshi will be called Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-san or Sawada**___

**Tsuna-chan doesn't want her brother to be worried about her that why she doesn't tell him about being his bodyguard but she secretly hide and stalk him just in case of course with her best friend Ren**

**In the story people will soon reliaze that they have a crush on Tsuna-chan but can they win with Ren and … never mind I cant tell you yet :) **

**I will be putting a poll for this and see who can be the one that she can end up with *Peace~***

**Look forward to this :D **


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed I was on the plane waiting to arrive in Japan I was wondering if Tsuna-kun would freak out to see his own twin sister coming to his house i wonder if he manned up during Reborn's training I can't wait to see his face KYAAA! I yelled in my head.

Ren:_ yuki are you really that happy to see your little twin brother? _(speaking in English)

Tsunayuki:_ of course you know I have a brother complex plus I cant wait to see his face !_

Ren: you know sometimes I worried about you *sighs* (speaking in Japanese)

Tsunayuki: hehehe I cant wait

********************************10hours later*************************************

Tsunayuki: The wonderful smell of the Japanese air

Ren: Yuki do you know where you even live?

Tsunayuki: of course I sent mama a letter saying Im coming home with my friend

***********************************At Tsuna-kun house*****************************

While I was coming downstairs I notice that mom has been cooking a lot of food I asked her what was happening but she couldn't hear me maybe I should ask Reborn I wonder where he is ?

Reborn: Hm? Need something Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna: HEEEEIII! Reborn … why is mom cooking so much food?

Reborn: it's a surprise I bet you'll like it too *smirks*

Tsuna though: something is wrong guess I'll leave it

**********************************With Tsunayuki**************************************

Tsunayuki: OMMGGG! There the house KYYAAA! I cant wait

Ren: stop yelling Yuki *twitching hard*

Tsunayuki: but *pouts* I cant wait any minute

Ren: Hai Hai

***********************************Tsuna's doorway**************************************

DING DONG~

Tsuna: hai?

Gokudera: 10th !

Yamamoto: Yo Tsuna!

Ryohie: GOOD AFTERNON TO THE EXTREM!

Hibari: herbivore

Mukuro: Kufufu~

Chrome: Bossu

Tsuna: EHHH! What are you guys doing here?

Reborn: *kicks Tsuna in the head* Dame-Tsuna I invited them here because we have a special guest

Tsuna: *rubs the spot Reborn kicked* Come on in the living room

********************************With Yuki*****************************************

Yuki: I cant wait guess I'll go in the house now

Ren: *nods*

Yuki: *opens the door* Okaa-san!

Mama:KYAAAAA! Tsk-chan come in come in you must be Tsk-chan best friend nice to meet you my name is Sawada Nana call me Mama or Maman

Ren: hello

Tsuna: Okaa-san why did you yell? *running downstairs with the guardians*until he reach down he saw a girl with brown hair up to her waist and big brown caramel eyes* Onee-san!

Yuki: KYAA! Tsuna-kun! *hugs him not caring about the guardians*

Tsuna: Onee-san when did you get here ? I didn't know you were coming back? Why didn't you tell? I would have gotten you a gift or or I could have pick you up from the airport.

Yuki: Don't worry Tsk-kun I got my best friend here to help me I thought I sent a letter to you guys?

Mama: oops I might have forgotten to show it to Tsk-kun

Tsuna: Mou~ mama

Ren: Hello My name is Katou Ren I am your twin sister's best friend

Tsuna: Hello My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but call me Tsuna this is my friends Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome

Yuki: hmm im hungry lets ea- *trips*

Tsuna: Onee-san are you okey?

Yuki: hehe I'm ok lets go!

*****************************Kitchen**********************************************

Reborn: what took you forever to get here?

Yuki: KYAA! SO MUCH FOOD !

Tsuna: Reborn! Onee-san

Basically Yuki started eating and leaving them out after 1hour later Yuki finally finish eating her dinner and "Snacks" they all went to the living room and talk about Yuki doings in Italy

****************************Living room**********************************************

Yuki: hmm~ when did you start wearing rings Tsk-kun?

Tsuna: HEEII! Well i-I got ….. it fr.. for…- my birthday. Always how was Italy

Yuki: Hmm you could say it was the same as being in school well I would sneak out of the school but Ren was ordered to catch me by the teacher they knew he was the only one that could get me back.

Ren: basically your sister would sneak/espace/run/get away far from school but i know all her hiding places…

Everyone though expect for Hibari,Mukuro,Reborn: So scary!

Yuki: Tsuna-kun~ *bear hugs*

Tsuna: yes one-san?

Yuki: guess what me and renren-chan are going to the same school as you !

Tsuna: RenRen?

Yuki: *points at Ren*

Hibari though: that herbivore must be strong *picks up his weapon and attack Ren*

Ren: *espace*

Reborn: BANG! Stop Hibari they are guests

Hibari: che

Yuki: Ne~ Renren-chan

Ren: hm?

Yuki: let's go unpack

Ren: hn bye~ Kyoya

Hibari: *twitches*

Yuki: night ya all Mama~ Good night and you too bro


	3. Chapter 2

**That night went by fast yuki and ren both went to sleep and Tsuna's guardians went home.**

*****************************Morning~****************************************************

**Mama: Tsk-Chan,Tsk-Kun,Ren-kun Wake up!**

**Ren: *sigh* can't believe I am still going to school when I already graduated from high school hey yuki wake up**

**Yuki: mou~ it's so early in the morning **

**Ren: can't be helped you were the one who wanted to go to school**

**Yuki: but I want to see my little brother ~**

**Ren: yes yes go get dress**

***********************************Tsuna's room*******************************************

**Reborn: Dame-Tsuna wake up**

**Tsuna: 5 more minutes**

**Reborn: *smirks* no choice *hits Tsuna with a 100T hammer***

**Tsuna: ouch! Reborn ! wake me up in a normal way!**

**Reborn: *smirks* I did but you wouldn't wake up. Go get dress its 7:35am**

**Tsuna: yes yes**

*******************************Kitchen*******************************************

**Yuki: OHAYO! Tsk-kun!**

**Mama: ohayo tsk-kun reborn-chan**

**Tsuna: ohayo yuki mama**

**Reborn: Ohayo maman**

_**They all ate with Lambo,I-pin,Fuuta,and Bianchi came a few minutes after Tsuna and Reborn and they all eat until yuki spoke**_

**Yuki: Tsk-kun its time for you to go to school**

**Ren: its 7:48am you got 12minutes to get to school**

**Tsuna: HEEIII! You're right I should go now bye mina!**

****************************With Tsuna & Reborn*******************************************

**Yamamoto: Yo~ Tsuna and little kid**

**Gokudera: ohayo 10****th**** and Reborn-san**

**Tsuna: Ohayo mina**

**Reborn: Dame-Tsuna get going or you'll be bitten to death by the DC (Disciplinary Committee) **

**Tsuna: HEII! *runs***

**Gokudera: *follows after Tsuna***

**Yamamoto: we playing running?~ *Runs***

**********************************With Yuki********************************************

**Ren: Yuki lets get dress or we'll be late on our first day**

**Yuki: ~Daydreaming about his brother face if they in the same class~**

**Ren: *Hits Yuki head***

**Yuki: OUCH! What did you do that for?**

**Ren: for daydreaming now hurry up and change **

**Yuki: Hai~ mama (she calls ren that when he's bossy)**

**Ren: *twitches* watch that mouth of yours *dark aura***

**Yuki: yes~**

*************************Yuki in the teacher's office************************************

**Yuki: Teacher~ we're here for our schedule~**

**Teacher: you two must be Katou-kun and Sawada-chan here it is**

**Ren: Thank you**

**Yuki: Let's go~ hehehe~**

**Ren: Stupid girl *sighs***

********************************Tsuna's class*********************************************

**Teacher: everyone we have two new students from Italy just like Gokudera-kun please welcome them come in you two **

**The two new students walks in and Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were all shock but Yamamoto just laughed it off**

**Ren: the names Katou Ren**

**Girls: KYAA! HOW HANDSOME HE IS**

**Yuki: Hello my name is Sawada Tsunayuki call me Yuki *smiles***

**Boys: she's pretty can't believe she's related to Dame-Tsuna**

**Teacher: alright quite down Sawada sit beside Yamamoto and Katou sit beside Gokudera**

_**Author note: **__**i am going to skip all the lessons and move on to lunch ~**_

******************************Rooftop************************************************

**Tsuna: nee-san why didn't you tell me you were going to be in my school?**

**Yuki: hehehe~ I wanted to see your surprise look **

**Gokudera: Che!**

**Yamamoto: hahaha gave me quite a surprise**

**Ren thought: yuki can be immature a lot of times**

**Yuki: Ren-chan you want some meat?**

**Ren: eat it yourself yuki *glares***

**Yuki: HAI~ Tsk-kun didn't Reborn go with you?**

**Tsuna: yea he must be doing something important**

**Gokudera: HEY SHOW SOME RESPECT TO 10****TH**** JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HIS SISTER DOESN'T MEAN I'LL BE RESPECTFUL TO YOU! YOU STUDIP WOMAN!**

**Tsuna: Calm down Gokuder- *shivers***

**Yuki: did you just call me stupid? *glares***

**Ren: calm down Yuki he didn't mean it (I think)**

**Gokudera: SHUT UP PINK-HARIED GUY!**

**Yuki: pff!**

_**(I forgot to mention that Ren had reddish with pink hair~)**_

_**Ren: **_**your really asking for it brat?**

**Gokudera: I can take you any time pinky!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ding Dong Ding Dong~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Yuki: time to go back to class lets go!**

**Tsuna: *nods***

***************************Home time**************************************************

**Tsuna: nee-chan do you want to go home together?**

**Yuki: no I have someone to talk to .Tell mama I'll be home at around 6:00pm with Ren-Chan**

**Ren: don't call me that yuki *dark aura* **

**Gokudera: che they probably chinking out**

**Yamamoto: Bye Yuki-chan and Ren-kun**

**Yuki: bye bye mina~**

**Ren: *nods***

******************************Reborn*****************************************************

**Reborn: took you long enough to get here**

**Yuki: hahaha sorry Reborn we needed a plan to get them out of our hands**

**Reborn: so when are the others coming?**

**Yuki: in a few days or weeks **

**Ren: do you really need them?**

**Reborn: yea my Dame-student and his guardians still didn't reach their true climax of their rings so I still need you two to act like you don't know anything about the vongola until they all arrive ok?**

**Yuki: Yes Reborn~**

**Ren: hn**

**Yuki: oh it almost 5:00pm we should go home Reborn or mama will be worried**

**Reborn: *jumps on her shoulder***

********************************Sawada Home********************************************

**Yuki: mama I'm home so is Reborn-chan**

**Mama: oh I didn't know where he was Thank you Tsk-chan and Ren-kun**

**Yuki & Ren: no problem **

**Yuki: mama where tsk-kun?**

**Mama: he is probably studying with his friends oh and make sure you change your clothes tsk-chan Ren-kun**

**Yuki: hai **

_**Now both yuki and Ren went to change and went to Tsuna's door and knocked on it**_

**Yuki: Tsk-kun do you need help with your homework?**

**Gokudera: STUP UP WOMAN 10****TH**** ONLY NEEDS ONE HELPER TO HELP HIM WITH HIS HOMEWORK**

**Yamamoto: ma ma calm down Gokudera-kun**

**Tsuna: its ok nee-chan what about your homework?**

**Ren: she didn't finish it and she wanted to do it with you so I let her as long as she does her work**

**Yuki: hehehe let me join~**

**Tsuna: okey**

*******************************At 6:30pm*************************************************

**Mama: Mina-san come down for dinner !~**

**Tsuna & Yuki: HAI~!**

************************************Ketchein********************************************

**Yuki: mama's cooking smells so good $.$**

**Mama: thank you tsk-chan oh can you call Lambo,I-pin, and Fuuta here tsk-kun?**

**Tsuna: yes mama **

**2minutes later~**

**Lambo: GYUHAHAHA THIS IS ALL LAMBO'S FOOD!**

**I-pin: ****蘭博共享的食品 ****(Lambo share the food)**

********************************After dinner*******************************************

**Gokudera: 10****th**** I have to go now I'll see you tomorrow**

**Yamamoto: me too Tsuna I have to get back to the shop before pops gets worried**

**Tsuna: okay see you tomorrow Gokudera and Yamamoto**

**Yuki: I'll go sleep now since I finish my homework **

**Tsuna: EHH? In just 20minutes?**

**Yuki: heh~ what about u Ren?**

**Ren: done…**

**~cold winds comes around Tsuna~**

**Reborn: looks like you're the only one left to do your homework Dame-Tsuna *kicks***

**Tsuna: alright alright**

**Yuki: Tsk-kun we'll go sleep now we're both tired from yesterday's trip to japan~**

**Tsuna: yes nee-san have a good night nee-san and Ren-kun**

**Yuki: thank you **

**Ren: hn**

************************In Yuki & Ren's room******************************************

**RING RING RING RING~**

**Ren: hello?**

**?: HEY! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET THE PHONE?**

**Ren: shut up its night here and Tsuna is in the other room**

**?: Che! How's Yuki doing?**

**Yuki: hahaha! I'm fine~ so when are you guys arriving ?**

**?: in about a week or so if we complete our misson fast we can get there faste- OUCH!**

_**Since there another person I'll put two question mark. :D**_

**?: OI! Yuki we'll talk sometime again we have to go now **

**Yuki: HAI~**

************************Tsuna's Room***********************************************

**Tsuna: did you just hear someone yelling? Reborn?**

**Reborn: you must be dreaming now hurry up and do you homework Dame-Tsuna**

**Reborn thought: they must have called Yuki**

_**That night everyone slept in their peaceful world but not for so long until yuki's mysterious people come and train them.**_

_**Everyone I know this sucks but this is only my imagination :3**_

_**I hope everyone likes this if not oh well hehehe~**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**That night went by fast again both Yuki and Ren woke up around 6:21am to talk to Reborn**_

_********************************Downstairs********************************************_

_**Mama: oh your both awake **_

_**Yuki & Ren: Ohayo mama**_

_**Mama: where are you going?**_

_**Ren: going for a walk**_

_**Reborn: me too maman**_

_**Mama: okay but come back before breakfast**_

_**Yuki: HAI~**_

**********************************Outside************************************************

**Reborn: they're coming here in about a week?**

**Ren: yes Reborn**

**Yuki: but~ I don't want to see my brother getting hurt~**

**Reborn: *smirks* who cares as long as he's still alive**

**Yuki: your right~ what time is it Ren?**

**Ren: its 6:30am**

**Yuki: naa~ I'm bored Reborn why don't you plan an event?**

**Reborn: Since its almost summer maybe I will **

**Yuki: Yay~ put me in the same team as tsk-kun~**

**Reborn: I will pick the teams**

**Yuki: nooo~ I want to be with my tsk-kun**

**Ren thought: man can't believe I fell for this girl**

**Yuki: let's go back home mama will be worried and Reborn you still have to wake Tsk-kun up**

************************************Home**********************************************

**Yuki, Ren & Reborn: mama! We're home**

**Mama: oh your back just in time Reborn-chan could you wake tsk-kun up and tsk-chan and Ren-kun could you wake the kids up?**

**Ren: alright**

******************************I-pin,Lambo,and Fuuta's Room*********************************

**Yuki: *wakes Fuuta up* Ohayo Fuuta**

**Fuuta: hmm? Is it morning?**

**Yuki: yes~ mama told me to wake you guys up **

**Ren: Hey you stupid cow wake up or else I'll steal your food**

**Lambo: GYHAHA NO ONE CAN STEAL MY FOOD**

**Yuki: I-pin-chan wake up~**

**I-pin:** **早上好綱****-nee (good morning Tsuna-nee)**

**Yuki: good morning to you too**

**********************************Tsuna's Room***************************************

**Reborn: stupid student of mine can't even wake up on his own *pulls out a gun and shoots 10times***

**Tsuna: HEEEIIII! REBORN ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?**

**Reborn: hurry up and get ready and eat your breakfast or I'll eat it**

**Tsuna: HEEIII! ALRIGHT!**

**************************************Kitchien*******************************************

**Tsuna: ohayo mina-san**

**I-pin/Lambo/Fuuta: ohayo Tsuna-nii/Baka-Tsuna/Tsuna-onii**

**Yuki & Mama: Ohayo Tsk-kun**

**Ren: hn**

**Bianchi: Ohayo Reborn**

_**They all enjoyed the foods without knowing what Reborn, Yuki, Ren are planning **_

**Reborn: Dame-Tsuna hurry up or you'll be late for school they both already change before you**

**Tsuna: HEII! YOUR RIGHT eh? Nee-san are you coming to school with us?**

**Yuki: yup~**

**Reborn: Dame-Tsuna what did I tell you ? *hits him with 100T hammer***

**Tsuna: OUCH ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!**

**********************************Outside the House************************************

**Tsuna: ohayo mina-san**

**Yuki: Yo~**

**Gokudera: YOU STUDIP WOMAN WHY ARE YOU WITH 10****TH****? AND OHAYO 10****TH**

**Yamamoto: ma ma calm down she does live in Tsuna's house and she goes to our school and Ohayo Yuki**

**Royhie: OHAYO TO THE EXTREM SAWADAS**

**Koyko: ohayo yuki-chan and Tsuna-kun**

**Reborn: *kicks Tsuna head out of nowhere* if you guys are late you'll be bitten to death**

**Tsuna: HEEIII! YOU RIGHT! *runs***

**Gokudera: wait for me 10****th**

**Yamamoto: hahaha!**

**Royhie: ETREME SAWADA!**

**Kyoko: wait onii-san!**

**Yuki: Tsk-kun wait for me!~**

**Ren: ah… I should go to Reborn never know what might happen…**

**Reborn: *jumps on his shoulder*smirks***

*************************************Lunch*********************************************

**Tsuna: I wonder what mama has cooked for nee-san and Ren-san**

**Yamamoto: now that you mention it they're not here**

**Gokudera: they probably went to find that man**

**Tsuna & Yamamoto: man?**

**Gokudera: Hibari**

*************************************DC************************************************

**KNOCK KNOCK~**

**Hibari: hn**

**Yuki: Hello~**

**Ren: Kyoya~**

**Hibari: *twitches* what are you doing here herbivores?**

**Yuki: nothing we wanted to spend some time with ya~**

**Ren: Kyoya~ your doing work again don't you need lunch Kyoya-chan~?  
>Hibari: Herbivore I'll bite you to death!<strong>

**Ren: *smirks* hehe~ **

**Hibari: *brings out his weapon***

**Reborn: Stand down Hibari**

**Hibari: baby get out of here herbivores**

**Yuki: see Ren he's no fun guess I'll spend some time with Tsk-kun~**

**Ren: *sigh* I'll come back Kyoya-chan~**

*************************************After School******************************************

**Tsuna: nee-san want to go home together?**

**Ren thought: Yuki's telling me if we don't go with him he'll think we know something look so I gave her a nod**

**Yuki: Okay~ Tsk-kun lets go home together~**

**Gokudera: STUDIP WOMAN DON'T GET TOO CLOSE TO 10****TH**

**Yamamoto: ma..ma they're both siblings**

**Yuki: see we're both siblings so we can touch each other without permission **

**Tsuna: ma ma Gokudera she's just my sister**

**Gokudera: Che! If 10****th**** says so than I'll allow it**

**************************************Sawada House***************************************

**Yuki & Tsuna: Mama! We're home~**

**Mama: Oh my did you bring your friends Tsuna would they like to eat dinner here?**

**Tsuna: do you want to eat dinner here?**

**Yamamoto: hahaha! I would love to**

**Gokudera: of course I'm honor to eat here**

**Tsuna: Mama they're going to eat here!**

**Yuki: I'm going to go change Tsk-kun~ Let's go Ren**

**Ren: right behind you yuki**

*******************************Yuki&Ren's Room*****************************************

**~RING RING RING~**

**Yuki: Hello?**

**?: Yuki how's Japan**

**Yuki: Ah! Ninth yes Japan is quite beautiful. How are you?**

**Ninth: Good. Had Ren been taking care of you?**

**Ren: of course I did ninth I never let her out of my sight**

**Ninth: hahaha~ looks like you two had fun always I wanted to tell you they're coming in two days**

**Yuki: you mean they finish their mission?**

**Ninth: yes they're were suppose to be there today but they needed to rest before coming so I gave them two days off**

**Ren: alright we'll tell Reborn when they'll be coming **

**Ninth: right go easy on them they're still little kids**

**Yuki: alright grandpa make sure to keep your health in good condition**

**Ninth: alright bye Yuki-chan and Ren-kun**

**Yuki & Ren: bye~**

************************************Tsuna's Room************************************

**KNOCK KNOCK**

**Tsuna: come in**

**Yuki: err Tsk-kun can we take a walk with Reborn-chan?~**

**Tsuna: err I think you should ask him**

**Yuki: alright~ where is he?**

**Tsuna: probably downstairs**

**Yuki: Bye~**

****************************Kitchein**************************************************

**Yuki: *whispers* Reborn we need to talk**

**Reborn: alright wait for me outside**

******************************Outside***************************************************

**Yuki: Reborn Nona basta telefonare e mi ha detto che arriverà in due giorni (Reborn ninth called and said that they will be arriving in two days)**

**Reborn: alright than I'll get ready and set Mama on a vacation and in two days will be the start of summer**

**Ren: Hey Reborn before we start training why don't we go to the beach?**

**Reborn: hmm yea maybe I'll let them have some peaceful time before the hell training comes well we'll wait until they come okay?**

**Yuki: alright**

_**Everyone I will be skipping for 2 days and go straight to summer break later on the next chapter you all know about the school time and all those things so on the next chapter they will arrive! Mysterious people don't worry I'll write information about them ~ Ciao hope you like this xD**_


	5. Information 2

**The time has finally come the other 5 members finally has come to Japan before I start the chapter this is the information about the members and their rings**

_**Name:**_** Sawada Tsunayuki**

_**Parents:**_** Mom: Sawada Nana Father: Sawada Imemitsu Siblings: Sawada Tsunayoshi (twins)**

_**Age: **_**15**

_**Ring:**_** Sky**

_**Pet:**_** Lily (Lion like Tsuna but color Pink and white)**

_**Personality: Clumsily, clueless, wimpy, brother complex **_** Real personality: Strong, Calm, Smart, still brother complex**

_**History: **_**Lived in Italy for 3years and graduated there at the age 13years old **

_**Relationship:**_** Was trained by the ninth and his guardians and now soon to be helping Tsuna with his ring to reach it's climax**

_**Name:**_** Katou Ren**

_**Parents:**_** Unknown**

_**Age: **_**15**

_**Ring:**_** Cloud**

_**Pet:**_** Leo (Mouse)**

_**Personality: **_** Calm, Strong, Smart**

_**History: **_**Been with Yuki for the last 3years and graduated with Yuki.. Hibari's Tutor**

_**Relationship: **_**Only joined the Mafia because of Yuki and become her Cloud **

_**Name: **_**Lila Sakura**

_**Parents: **_**Father: Ganache III **

_**Age:**_** 15**

_**Ring:**_** Thunder **

_**Pet:**_** Bema (squirrel)**

_**Personality:**_** Annoying(but when fighting calm), Respectful to Yuki, Argues with Gokudera **

_**History: **_**Ganache III adopted daughter was trained under him.. Lambo's Tutor**

_**Relationship: **_**She respect Yuki because Yuki once saved her from danger~**

_**Name:**_** Yana Tasha **

_**Parents:**_** Yana Suak (Died)**

_**Age:**_** 12**

_**Ring: **_**Strom**

_**Pet: **_**Yuna (puppy)**

_**Personality:**_** Sometime Hot-headed, Smart, Gokudera somewhat annoys her**

_**History:**_** Unknown/Gokudera's Tutor**

_**Relationship:**_** was trained under Yuki and Ren**

_**Name:**_** Kim Mika**

_**Parents:**_** Unknown**

_**Age:**_** 15**

_**Ring: **_**Rain**

_**Pet:**_** Yaya (Duck)**

_**Personality: **_**Carefree, only thinks about friends**

_**History: **_** Unknown for now..Yamamoto's Tutor**

_**Relationship: **_**Yuki was her first true friend than Ren**

_**Name:**_** Shaha Lulu**

_**Parents:**_** Shaha Luka and Lily (both died from illness)**

_**Age:**_** 15**

_**Ring:**_** Sun**

_**Pet:**_** Nana(Snakes)**

_**Personality:**_** Loud, Kind, caring, boxing**

_**History:**_** Lived in Italy for 6years and 3year in Japan and 6year in England..Royhie's Tutor**

_**Relationship: **_**Yuki was the second female to join the boxing club just for Lulu **

_**Name:**_** Isa Beth**

_**Parents:**_** Isa Yanno and Kouto (living in American)**

_**Age:**_** 15**

_**Ring:**_** Mist**

_**Pet:**_** Shasha(Rabbit)**

_**Personality:**_** Likes to play pranks, somewhat kinda of like Mukuro **

_**History:**_** was use for testing.. Mukuro's Tutor**

_**Relationship:**_** Yuki came to save her around 9years old in Japan**


	6. Chapter 4

**That two days went by quickly this morning Yuki and Ren both got up early and took a bath right now was the start of summer vacation Nana and I-pin, Fuuta all went to a vacation and left Lambo because Reborn said so here is how the morning started.**

************************************Kitchien*********************************************

**Yuki: ne~ Ren**

**Ren: hmm?**

**Yuki: what do you want to eat that everyone would love to eat?**

**Ren: French toast with egg and milk or coffee**

**Yuki: hmm alright**

**So both Yuki and Ren started to cook while the others were asleep so after they finish cooking they went to wake Lambo, Bianchi, Reborn, Tsuna and they all went downstairs to eat**

**Lambo: GYHAHAHA FRENCH TOAST WITH MILK!**

**Bianchi: hmm? It's been a long time since I eat French toast with coffee**

**Reborn: Good coffee you two**

**Tsuna: hmm? I never ate this before does it taste good?**

**Yuki: Thank you Tsk-kun it's very good ~**

**Ren: let's eat**

**Yuki: Tsk-kun do you want to come with us to the airport?**

**Tsuna: hmm? Is someone going to come?**

**Yuki: yes they're going to live with us until Mama comes back from her vacation **

**Tsuna: sure ~how many are there?**

**Yuki: 5people**

***************************************Streets*******************************************

**Tsuna: is that Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohie?**

**Yuki: I think so oh well lets go**

**Gokudera: 10****th****! What are you doing here?**

**Yamamoto: yo~ Tsuna and Yuki**

**Ryohie: GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREM!**

**Tsuna: nee-san ask me if I wanted to go to the airport with her to pick up some friends**

**Yamamoto: can I come?**

**Yuki: sure~ more people more fun you can come Gokudera and Ryohie**

**************************************Airport********************************************

**Tsuna: where are they?**

**Yuki: they should be around her-AHH! There they are!**

**Yamamoto: where?**

**Yuki: there there's 5people! **

**?: ahh! Yuki-chan~!**

**?: yuki?**

**The five people went to run to Yuki and hug her and they all fell down**

**Yuki: mina-san**

**?: we miss you so much**

**?: it like we would never meet you again**

**Yuki: mou~ why don't you introduce yourself**

**Sakura: Hello my name is Lila Sakura**

**Tasha: The names Yana Tasha**

**Mika: Yo~ my name is Kim Mika **

**Lulu: MY NAME IS SHAHA LULU! NICE TO MEET YOU!**

**Beth: fufufufu names is Isa Beth**

**Yuki: now this is Tsuna my twin brother and that is Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei and this is Reborn**

**Reborn: alright We're all going to the beach since this is the first day of summer. Hey Dame-Tsuna go call all your Guardians **

**Tsuna: HEEEIIII! ALRIGHT!**

**Gokudera: I'll come with you 10****th**

**Yamamoto: I'll come too**

**Ryohie: RUNNING TO THE EXTREM!**

**Soon they left the only ones left were Reborn and Yuki and her guardians**

**Yuki: so…?**

**Reborn: let's go we need to talk**

**Ren: hn**

************************************Café~************************************************

**Reborn: so I have decide on which one you are going to tutor here is the list**

**Sky-Tsuna & Yuki**

**Strom- Gokudera & Tasha**

**Rain- Yamamoto & Mika **

**Sun- Ryohie & Lulu**

**Cloud- Hibari & Ren **

**Mist- Mukuro/Chrome & Beth**

**Thunder- Lambo & Sakura**

**Yuki: Reborn… we're just supposed to help them reach their rings climax right?**

**Reborn: yes and train a little**

**Yuki: I see but I'm not so sure about the Mist and Cloud Guardians they the one I most worried about**

**Reborn: I know but we can trust Ren and Beth with both of them right?**

**Beth: of course**

**Ren: hehe~ I'm with Kyoya-chan~**

**Yuki: alright but what about Lambo he's still young?**

**Reborn: I'm sure I choose the right partners for them **

**Yuki: alright mina-san I'll call you all for meeting in a few days and look at what the problems for each guardians is okay?**

**Ren: Reborn did you tell them yet?**

**Reborn: no~ I'll let them enjoy this last day *smirks***

**Yuki thought: so scary **

**Reborn: alright let's go to the beach now **

*******************************************Beach***************************************

**Yuki and her guardians arrive first and were waiting for Tsuna and his guardians.**

**Yuki: mou~ Tsk-kun is taking foreve- AHH! TSK-KUN!**

**Tsuna: nee-san..**

**Yuki: here Reborn told me to give these to you guys and he said "Change into these and have fun"**

**Tsuna: err where is he?**

**Yuki: he said he needed to get away from the hot heat**

**Tsuna: oh**

**Ren: here all of them have names and yuki you change too**

**Yuki: HAI!~**

***********************************With Rebron*******************************************

**Reborn: hello Kyoko**

**Kyoko: hello Reborn-chan what brings you here?**

**Reborn I would like to tell you that your brother is going on a 3days and 2night trip**

**Kyoko: is that so tell him not to cause trouble **

**Reborn: alright**

***********************************************Beach*************************************

**The boys were the first to finish changing Tsuna was wearing orange boxer, Gokudera was wearing red boxer, Yamamoto was wearing light blue boxer, Ryohie was wearing yellow boxer, Hibari was wearing dark blue that looked like black, Mukuro was wearing purple and lastly Lambo was wearing cow print boxer and Ren was wearing red/orange/yellow boxer.**

**Tsuna: I wonder where nee-san is**

**Gokudera: che! Woman takes forever**

**The girls came out Sakura was wearing Lighting colored swimsuit, Tasha was wearing red, Mika was wearing dark blue swimsuit, Lulu was wearing yellow swimsuit, Beth was wearing purple swimsuit while Yuki was wearing Sky blue swimsuit they all looked like idols.**

**Yuki: AHH! Tsk-kun!**

**Tsuna: nee-san *blush***

**Yuki: eh? What's wrong? Your red ahh? Do you have a fever?**

**Tsuna: n..no nee-san**

**Yuki: okay let's go~!**

**Playing Volleyball- Yuki,Yamamoto,Tsuna,Gokudera,Mika,Tasha**

**Swimming- Lambo,Lulu,Ryohei,Sakura,**

**Watching- Ren,Hibari,Mukuro,Beth**

********************************2hours later********************************************

**Yuki: alright everyone we'll play rock, paper **

**Here is the lists-**

**Room 200- Reborn**

**Room 201- Yuki / Tsuna**

**Room 202- Gokudera / Tasha**

**Room 203- Yamamoto / Mika**

**Room 204- Ryohie / lulu**

**Room 205- Lambo / Sakura**

**Room 206- Hibari / Ren**

**Room 207- Mukuro / Beth **

**Reborn: Wao~ I have my own room**

**Yuki: *murmurs* you probably cheated**

**Reborn: say that again?**

**Yuki: nothing~**

**Reborn: alright everyone get change in your room and meet me in the dinner room**

**Everyone: HAI~!**

*********************************Room 201********************************************

**Tsuna: nee-san you can use the washroom since I'm a guy **

**Yuki: Thank you Tsk-kun be sure to dye your hair and you can go before me okay?**

**Tsuna: okay~**

******************************************Room 202*************************************

**Gokuedera: OI! Woman you can use the washroom**

**Tasha: the names Tasha so don't call me woman**

**Gokudera: Che! Can't believe I don't have the same room as 10****th**

**********************************203****************************************************

**Mika: Yamamoto-san are you going to use the washroom?**

**Yamamoto: you can use it**

**Mika: Thanks Yamamoto-san**

***************************************204***********************************************

**Ryohei: Lulu you can use the washroom since you're a lady its suppose to be ladys first**

**Lulu: thank you sasagawa-san**

**Ryohie: YOU CAN CALL ME ONII-SAN TO THE EXTREM**

**Lulu: alright thanks Onii-san**

*****************************************205*********************************************

**Sakura: Lambo do you want to take a bath together?**

**Lambo: LAMBO-SAMA WILL TAKE A BATH WITH YOU**

**Sakura: how cute~**

****************************************206**********************************************

**Ren: Kyoya-chan~ I'll use the washroom first okay?~**

**Hibari: *twitches* don't call me that**

**Ren: Hai hai~ Kyoya-chan *slams the door***

***********************************207**************************************************

**Beth: fufufu I'll take a bath first Mukuro**

**Mukuro: kufufufu alright hurry up**

*************************************Dinner Room*****************************************

**Yuki: looks like Reborn was the first one**

**Tsuna: yea let's take a sit**

**Yuki: okay**

**Gokudera: ah 10****th**** Good evening **

**Tasha: Hello Tsuna and Yuki **

**Yuki & Tsuna: Hello~**

**Yamamoto & Mika: Yo~ mina-san~**

**Yuki & Tsuna & Tasha: Hey~**

**Gokudera: baseball dummy**

**Ryohie & Lulu: GOOD EVEING TO THE EXTREM Ryohie said that**

**Yuki, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Mika, Tasha: you too~**

**Gokudera: SHUT UP YO-**

**Lambo & Sakura: Food~**

**Yuki: Sakura~**

**Sakura: hey!**

**Hibari & Ren: *all bruises* **

**Yuki: Ren what did you do?**

**Ren: had a little game**

**Yuki: Ren yo-**

**Mukuro & Beth: Kufufufu/fufufufu**

**Yuki: Beth~**

**Tsuna: Mu…Mukuro!**

**Reborn: looks like all of you are here *claps his hands***

**Chefs comes out of nowhere and serve their foods **

**Lambo: GYHAHAHA THIS IS ALL OF LAMBO'S FOOD!**

**Yuki's thought: seems like everyone is enjoying it ~**

_**That night all of them were tired after eating and they all decide to sleep and play again tomorrow.**_

_**But someone Yuki was sleeping and decide to go out for a walk and bring her cell just in case.**_

**Ring Ring~**

**Yuki: hello?**

**Ninth: Yuki we have something to tell you**

**Yuki: what is it?**

**Ninth: can you train Tsuna within just a month given ?**

**Yuki: why? Do you need me back?**

**Ninth: yes it seems a lot of the Vongola's soldiers are missing and we need you back by 1month so will that be okay?**

**Yuki: alright I don't think Reborn minds at all I'll talk to my guardians when I have time okay grandpa?**

**Ninth: Thank you Yuki I'll see you soon and I might call very soon to check up on you**

**Yuki: alright bye grandpa**

**Ninth: bye**

_**Yuki qickly went back to her room and went to sleep but a strange dream happened.**_

_**Yuki's dream**_

**Yuki: who are you?**

**?: you don't need to know I'll remind you one thing you should never forget "****someone will destroy the Vongola no matter who they are as long as they are related to the vongola that person will destroy them like they did to his family****" **

**Yuki: wait! Come back I need more details **

**?: I cannot tell you anymore but I can tell you to never let your guard down when you return to Italy **

**Yuki: wait what can I do?**

**?: I cannot tell you what to do you are the secret guardians so you must make a plan**

**Yuki: but if I leave what will happen to my brother?**

**?: that is…. You never know what will happen to the future **

**Yuki: okay Thank you but will I see you again?**

**?: I told you before right we never know about the future**

**~~End of the Yuki's Dream~~**


	7. Chapter 5

************************************Morning**********************************************

**Tsuna thought: omg! Nee-san must be have nightmares maybe I should wake her up**

**Tsuna: Nee-san wake up **

**Yuki: *suddenly gets up sweating* hmm? I'm sweating?**

**Tsuna: must be the nightmare you were having**

**Yuki: I see you can take a bath first Tsk-kun**

**Tsuna: alright**

********************************Breakfast Room********************************************

**Yuki & Tsuna: ohayo Reborn**

**Reborn: *Nods***

**Gokudera & Tasha: oh you're here 10****th****/Yuki**

**Tsuna & Yuki: hey morning**

**Yamamoto & Mika: hahaha~ morning everyone**

**Tsuna & Yuki: Yamamoto/Mika morning**

**Ryohie & Lulu: GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME!**

**Tsuna: you too?...**

**Hibari & Ren: *more worse bruises* Walks***

**Yuki: Ren…**

**Mukuro & Beth: kufufu/fufufu hello~**

**Tsuna: where Lambo and Sakura?**

**Yuki: leave them they're still children so they still need more sleep**

**Tsuna: alright**

_**The day went by normally but Reborn planned a game where you get in to pairs and go in an island and find your weapon than in to the cave where have to find your box weapon/pet you cannot go to the next place until you both get your weapon and box weapon the last one is a question where you have to get a paper from the box and solve the question. The prize is "No Reborn Training For a Day."**_

**Reborn: so that the rule break any of it and I'll find a great training for you *grins***

**Everyone(expect for Hibari/Ren/Mukuro/Beth: *gulps* **

**Reborn: all the girls step up and pick a paper from the box without looking and give me all of your weapons**

**Everyone: Hai**

**Beth: fufufu I'll go first… I got Lambo~ *smirks***

**Lambo: NO! LAMBO-SAMA DOES NOT WANT TO GO WITH YOU**

**Beth: too bad now your my slave~**

**Mika: hahaha~ I'll go next… I got Ryohei~**

**Ryohei: GOOD LUCK TO US TO THE EXTREME!**

**Mika: hahaha~ yea good luck to us~**

**Lulu: me next~ I got Gokudera **

**Gokudera: tch I'm stuck with a stupid woman **

**Sakura: OH OH ME NEXT! I got Yamamoto ~**

**Yamamoto: nice to work with you Sakura~ but I'm not good with problems **

**Sakura: it's alright~**

**Tasha: me next I got Mu…*rips the paper***

**Tsuna: err who was Mu?**

**Reborn: Tasha your with Mukuro**

**Mukuro: kufufufu~**

**Reborn: Oi Ren your next**

**Ren: eh? I'm a boy**

**Reborn: so what now go**

**Ren: fine**

**Ren: I'm with Tsunayoshi**

**Yuki: guess I'm with Hibari~**

**Tsuna: HEEIII! NEE-SAN BECAREFUL!**

**Yuki: I'm going to be alright**

_**The Team's List**_

_**Team 1-**_** Lambo & Beth**

_**Team 2-**_** Mika & Ryohie**

_**Team 3-**_** Lulu & Gokudera**

_**Team 4-**_** Tasha & Mukuro**

_**Team 5-**_** Tsunayuki & Hibari**

_**Team 6- **_**Ren & Tsunayoshi**

_**Team 7- **_**Sakura & Yamamoto**

**Reborn: alright get out of here **

**************************************Team 1*********************************************

**Beth: oi cow hurry up or I'll leave you behind**

**Lambo: LAMBO-SAMA IS NOT A COW YOU STUPID BETH**

**Beth: fufufu say that again and I will cut your head off**

*************************************Team 2**********************************************

**Ryohie: DID YOU FIND ANY WEAPON TO THE EXTREME?**

**Mika: hahaha~ sorry it's not here**

*************************************Team 3**********************************************

**Gokudera: oi stupid woman hurry up and find the weapons**

**Lulu: I am ~ you should help too**

*******************************Team 4***************************************************

**Mukuro: kufufufu~ **

**Tasha: will you shut up and look for the weapon ?**

**Mukuro: no and of course I'm looking for MY weapon**

**************************************Team 5********************************************

**Yuki: Hibari-san have you seen my weapon?**

**Hibari: no**

**Yuki: Good luck to us~**

*****************************************Team 6******************************************

**Ren: che! Can't believe he could find such a hard hiding place**

**Tsuna: This is Reborn we're talking about. Of course he won't let anyone find the weapons easily**

***************************************Team 7*******************************************

**Yamamoto: any luck?**

**Sakura: *sighs* no I miss my weapon~**

**Yamamoto: don't worry we'll find both our weapons**

**************************************With Reborn***************************************

**Reborn: *grins* they can't even find it when it is right next to them. Maybe I'll give a hint**

**Reborn on Mic: Everyone I would like to give you a hint here is it "Si trova proprio accanto a te"**

**************************************Team 1********************************************

**Lambo: GYHAHAHA HE SAID IT'S RIGHT NEXT TO US!**

**Beth thought: it is located right next to us? What does that mean? I don't see it**

**************************************Team 2********************************************

**Ryohie: EXTREME WHAT DID HE SAY?**

**Sakura: He said it was located next to us but I don't see it…**

*************************************Team 3*********************************************

**Gokudera: che! What does that mean located next to us when I don't even see it**

**Lulu: *nods***

***************************************Team 4********************************************

**Mukuro: what did he say?**

**Tasha: he said it was located next to us… but I don't get it…**

************************************Team 5*********************************************

**Hibari: oi herbivore what did he say?**

**Yuki: *murmurs* Located next to us?**

************************************Team 6*********************************************

**Tsuna: err what did Reborn say?**

**Ren: he said located next to us **

**Tsuna: err I don't see it**

**Ren: that's the point**

***********************************Team 7***********************************************

**Yamamoto: hahaha I don't know what's he talking about**

**Sakura: he said the weapons are located right next to us but….**

**Yamamoto: but what?**

**Sakura: I don't see any weapons **

**Ren/Yuki/Mika/Tasha/Beth/Sakura/Lulu: unless they have been bland in with the stuff around here…**

*************************************WITH REBORN**************************************

**Reborn: I wonder if they finally got the message?**

*******************************Team 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,****************************************

**Everyone: I/WE FOUND THE WEAPONS!**

**********************************Team 1 &2*********************************************

**Beth: oya your both here?**

**Mika: hahaha we got lost and ended up here. Hey can we come with you?**

**Beth: fufufu of course**

**Ryohie: EXTREME!**

**Lambo: LAMBO-SAMA FOUND THE WEAPONS**

******************************Team 3 &4 *************************************************

**Gokudera: oi hurry up Stupid woman **

**Lulu: I'm not stupi- Ouch!**

**Tasha: ah! Lulu I'm sorry!**

**Lulu: hahaha! No harm done. Always what are you doing here?**

**Tasha: That stupid pineapple won't listen to me and we got lost**

**Lulu: come with us**

**Gokudera: NOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH TWO STUPID WOMENS!**

**Mukuro: I don't have pineapple hair**

***************************************Teams 6 &7**************************************

**Tsuna: ahh Yamamoto and Sakura**

**Yamamoto: Yo~ Tsuna and Ren**

**Sakura: Ren-san we got lose so can we join you?**

**Ren: alright but don't cause troubles**

**Yamamoto & Sakura: HAI~**

***************************************Team 5********************************************

**Yuki: is that your box weapon? **

**Hibari: hn and this must be yours**

**Yuki: eh? How did you know?**

**Hibari: it has your name on it**

**Yuki: *blush* hahaha~**

*********************************With Reborn********************************************

**Reborn: looks like they all past the 2****nd**** one but the last one is very hard ~**

*************************************Team 1********************************************

**Beth: looks like we have to find out the answer**

**Question for Team 1: 12/3*2+1= 12 now show how they got that answer**

**Beth: This is easy **

**Adult Lambo: isn't the answer suppose to be 9?**

**Beth: first you divide by 12 and 3 than put the 4 down now add 2 + 1 than you get 3 than you multiple 4 and 3 you get 12..**

**Adult Lambo: I see**

*****************************************Team 2*****************************************

**Mika: what is the question Ryohie?**

**Question: if you had a equal triangle and the height is 5cm while the base is 3cm which would you use division/multiple/addition/subtraction and which of these letters would you use (S/L/W/H/B)?**

**Ryohie: I DON'T GET IT TO THE EXTREME**

**Mika: it's easy *writes the answer* A= BxH**

**= 3cm x 5cm**

**= 15cm squares**

*****************************************Team 3******************************************

**Lulu: I don't get the question….**

**Gokudera: lemme see!**

**Question: Try figuring out this numbers by the symbols I'm using " &!*(*$%%(#%^&"**

**Gokudera: isn't this from the computer? The answer is 271898455932567**

***********************************Team 4**********************************************

**Mukuro: kufufu quite a question there **

**Question: if I have brought 10 pineapples and gave 5 to Mukuro and some took brought ½ more how much to I have now?**

**Tasha: pff! The… a..an…ans…answer… is 5 ½ I …thin…think**

**Mukuro: quite laughing**

**Tasha: pineapple!**

**************************************Team 5*******************************************

**Yuki: this is quite hard **

**Hibari: hn**

**Question: **

**If y = sin(sin(sin(x))), then dy/dx = **

**A) cos(sin(sin(x))) **

**B) cos(cos(sin(x))) **

**C) cos(x) cos(sin(x)) cos(sin(sin(x))) **

**D) cos(cos(cos(x))) **

**E) cos(x) cos(sin(x)) cos(cos(sin(x)))**

**Yuki: the answer is C. how about you Hibari?**

**Hibari: hn**

**************************************Team 6********************************************

**Ren: what's the question?**

**Tsuna: err…**

**Question: If f(x) = x5 + 5 x4 - 40 x2 - 80 x - 48, which is true about the graph of f? **

**A) it has no x intercepts **

**B) it has 3 points of inflection **

**C) it is concave up for all x **

**D) it has 1 point of inflection **

**E) it has 2 points of inflection**

**Ren: the answer is D**

**Tsuna: Hai!**

*********************************Team 7***********************************************

**Yamamoto: hahaha~ this is hard**

**Question: if I had 2cookies and I brought 3more how much do I have?**

**5cookies**

**6cookies**

**7cookies**

**1000cookies**

**Sakura: I think it's A**

**Yamamoto: I thought it was B hahaha~**

**************************************Dinner Room****************************************

**Reborn: looks like all of you are alive**

**Everyone: so who won the "Free one day no training with Reborn"?**

**Reborn: *smirks* it's …**

**Everyone: *leans in closer* (expect for Hibari/Mukuro)**

**Reborn: ME~**

**Everyone: Ouch?**

**Reborn: I won**

**Everyone: I thought you weren't playing?**

**Reborn: you never asked. Always time to eat~!**

**Everyone: *sighs* I guess this was for nothing…**

**Reborn: Tomorrow morning I would like to talk to everyone early in the north forest be there at 9:00am if your late I I will kill you**

_**Everyone was eating happily and enjoying what they were all doing expect for TsunaYuki she was deep in thought about the man in her dreams.**_

***********************************Sawada's Room****************************************

**Yuki's Dreams**

**?: Yuki I know you didn't let your guard down and I believe you to help me help your brother and the ninth to protect the vongola from the killers that want to destroy the vongola we believe in you and you have the power to help Tsunayoshi to release his full powers to protect the vongola and those who are important to him. I know what you'll do because I believe in you must reach your real goal Yuki.**

**Yuki: how do you know that I can make Tsuna release his full power?**

**?: I don't but I believe in you no matter what**

**Yuki: alright I will do it and go back to Vongola HQ and protect those who are important to me but promise me one thing**

**?: what is it first?**

**Yuki: you will show yourself to Tsuna when he finally reach his climax I know your dead but you can come out of the vongola ring right ?**

**?: alright I will come out when your brother reaches his climax but not so soon when he has rest and eaten enough than I will come out**

**Yuki: alright Thank you **

_**So this was how the night went on by **_

_**Hope everyone like this and here is the poll**_

_**Mukuro**_** - 2**

_**Adult Reborn**_** -2**

_**Hibari**_** -0**

_**Gokudera **_**-0**

_**Yamamoto **_**-0**

_**Ryohie **_**-0**


End file.
